2-Amino-4-substituted phenol is useful as an intermediate for production of a pesticide. In addition, a method is a known in which 4-trifluoromethylsulfonylphenol is nitrated, and then reduced to produce 2-amino-4-trifluoromethylsulfonylphenol (see WO 2014/104407).